parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Duelist Detective Part 16 - Pitch's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom
(Cut to a few moments later, where several of the weasels have tied Jaden (no longer wearing his hat with his sailor costume) and Jesse (not wearing his bandana, eye patch, and hoop earring with his sailor costume anymore) to a mousetrap, and are now setting the trap. Pitch is wearing a black top hat with a white ribbon around the "dome.") *Pitch/Ratigan: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropiate method for your demise. (The Chameleon nervously sets the switch and scampers away. Jesse flinches as the bonebreaking metal vibrates slightly. Jaden is looking kinda catatonic, and is simply staring off into space.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all. (Pitch gives a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which are aimed directily at Jaden and Jesse.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Marvellous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this. (The Chameleon, via Vanna White, gestures to the record player as Pitch explains his dastardly death trap) First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens and when the song ends, (we see that the cord is moving upward, tied to a cork which is supporting a wine glass with a metal ball inside) the metal ball is released. (a slide construceted of wood and pipes is aimed directly at the mousetrap trigger release) rolling along its merry way until.... (here as Pitch speaks, he gestures to each individual weapon, starting with the mousetrap....) Snap! (the gun) Boom! (the crossbow) Twang! (the axe) Thunk! (and the anvil) Splat! (Jesse winces as Pitch removes his hat in a form of salute.) *Pitch/Ratigan: And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Jaden Yuki of Takeshita Street. *Jesse/Dawson: You're despicable! *Pitch/Ratigan: Yes. (He chuckles as The Chameleon, now dressed in a kimono and Shogun wig, runs over to him.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Everything's ready, Chameleon? *Chameleon/Fidget: All set, boss. (Pitch peeks inside a large white box with a pink ribbon and chuckles wickedly.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked. (Several weasels, dressed in kimonos and Shogun wigs as well, move the package as Pitch walks over to Jeffrey, who is bound by ropes and gagged, standing by Kairi's capsule, where we see that she's safe and sound, for now. Kairi is wearing her regular clothes since her pajamas and sleeping bag are back in her backpack, and her backpack is sitting next to her.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Mr. Dragonheart, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. (Pitch knocks at the glass.) *Pitch/Ratigan: See what you can do with the proper motivation? (Pitch cackles and pinches Jeffrey's cheek as more of the weasels, all dressed in the kimonos and wigs, climb on to Gilda's back.) *Pitch/Ratigan: You all know the plan. *Weasels/Thugs: (saluting) Right, Pitch! (Gilda exits, carrying them on her back.) *Pitch/Ratigan: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late, and I do have an important engagement at the Tokyo Imperial Palace. (Jesse eyes him in disgust, since he now knows Pitch's plan.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? (A camera is indeed set up, ready to shoot) *Pitch/Ratigan: Hmm? Say cheese. *Jesse/Dawson: You fiend! *Pitch/Ratigan: Sorry, Jess. You should have chosen your friends more carefully. (He turns on the record as Jesse gasps in shock.) *Record: (Pitch/Ratigan singing) Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime? We know by now That time knows how to fly (The Chameleon is operating a dirigible, and flies by Pitch. The mysterious package is attached by a rope, and a ladder is lowered, and Pitch climbs on, waving.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell! *Record: So here's goodbye, so soon *Pitch/Ratigan: (chuckles) Bye-bye, Jaden. (Now in the dirigible, Pitch steers it in and up through the furnace and into the night.) *Record: You'll find your separate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye (Back inside, the record is slowly tightening the cable.) *Record: You followed me I followed you We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say... (The music contiues to play as Kairi stares out of her glass prison at Jaden and Jesse.) *Jesse/Dawson: Wh-wh-what did he mean, an engagement at the Tokyo Imperial Palace? *Jaden/Basil: (sighs, then answers him, seemingly unconcerned) Haven't you figured it out yet, Jesse? The queen's in danger and the Empire's doomed. *Jesse/Dawson: The queen?!? (Outside the Tokyo Imperial Palace, trumpets play as the camera moves down show the mouse entrance. Even now, well dressed ponies are entering to see the Jubilee.) (Inside her bedroom, a woman is preparing herself. She is a 40-year-old woman with a slim figure, pale skin, auburn hair tied in three pigtails, and bluish-green eyes. She wears a yellow long-sleeved tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar with large, round shoulder pads. She also wears armbands and boots with spikes on the sides, along with a few layers of cloth around her waist, with her right leg exposed. Her name is Valka.) (Little does she know, that just outside her doors, her guards have been ambushed and replaced by the weasels.) *Wheezy Weasel/Thug 3: Psst- over here. Come over here. (Valka is distracted by the sound of knocking at her door and adjusts her collar before answering.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: Hmm? Come in. *Greasy Weasel/Thug 4: Ah, begging your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honour of your Jubilee. (Greasy moves aside as The Chameleon and Wheezy bring the large package inside. Valka is delighted, and walks over.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: A present? Oh how wonderful! (sighs) I just adore Jubilees! *Chameleon/Fidget: (handing her the attatched note) Here you are sweetheart. *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: (eyeing him suspicously) Have you...been with us...long? (reading) "To our beloved Queen this gift we send, as her 60 year reign..." (Her expression and voice twist in puzzlement at the final line.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: "...comes to an end?" (The Chameleon and the other weasels pull the ribbons and sides down to reveal an exact robot replica of Queen Valka. She studies it.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: How extraordinary! (Suddenly, the robot comes to life and grabs at Valka. She runs as Robot Valka chases her around the bedroom.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: Goodness gracious! (The robot suddenly halts, as Pitch appears at her doorway, with Jeffrey operating the controls.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty? *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: (angrily) Pitch Black! Guards! Seize this despicable creature! (The Chameleon snickers, as the guards will only obey Pitch now. Pitch repeats the command back through the speaker.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Guards, seize this... *Robot Valka/Robot Queen: Despicable creature! (Pitch laughs into the speaker, giving Robot Valka his same cruel laugh. Wheezy and Greasy now have hold of the true Valka.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: How dare you! *Pitch/Ratigan: Take her away! (He rings Gilda's bell.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: Let go of me, you ruffians! *Chameleon/Fidget: Move along, honey! *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: You fiends! (As they drag the Valka away, Pitch wipes his handkerchief on the now silent Robot Valka's cheek.) *Valka/Queen Mousetoria: (from o.c., whining) Traitors! Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Songs Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes